Secret Life Outtakes
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Bloopers from my story, Secret Life. Lots of mess ups, mistaken lines, and a lot of swearing, falling and crashing.
1. Anakin Messes Things Up

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take One**

"Anakin, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ahsoka says.

"Really? And what would that be, Snips?" Anakin asks as he put his arm around her.

"How did you find this place any way?" she asks.

"I don't know." Ahsoka tries not to laugh, but fails. She burst with laughter. Anakin laughs too.

"Cut!" They are both laughing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my line."

"Someone give him a script."

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take Two**

"Anakin, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ahsoka says.

"Really? And what would that be, Snips?" Anakin asks as he put his arm around her.

"How did you find this place any way?" she asked.

"Well, a few years after I met you... Wait."

"Cut!" Ahsoka started laughing again.

"It was a few years before I met you."

"You said after you met me."

"I'm sorry. I messed up again."

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take Four**

He found Tom wandering the halls.

"Hey, Tom you got a...Woah!" Anakin slips and falls. The whole crew starts laughing.

"Cut!" Tom laughs as he helps him up.

"This isn't working for me."

"Let try again."

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take Five**

"Hey, Tom. You got a minute?" he asks as he approaches him.

"Sure. What do you need Master Skywalker?" Tom replies.

"You've known Ahsoka longer than I have & I know she still tells you everything, right?" he asks in a curious voice.

"Yea, she tells me everything that's going on with her. Why do you ask?" Tom responds.

"Because Ahsoka has been disappearing a lot for the last few months & I was wondering if you knew why," he answers.

"Yeah. She's a f**king singer."

"Cut!" Anakin and Tom bursts out laughing.

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take Six**

"I was wondering if you knew why," he answers. Tom stares at him without saying anything. "I was wondering if you knew why."

"What's my line?"

"You're suppose to say you don't know."

"Why would I do that? I do know why."

"That's how the movie goes."

"What kind of f**ked up movie is this?" Anakin starts laughing again.

**Anakin Wants to Know: Take Eight**

"I was wondering if you knew why."

"Uh..." A ship crashes through the window behind them.

"What the f**k?" Tom and Anakin laugh at the director's face. Ahsoka comes from the top of the ship.

"My bad. That was an accident." Anakin and Tom continue to laugh.

"Let's take a break. Someone get Ahsoka out of that ship and fix that window."

**Kinda cheesy, I know, but I thought this would be a good idea. Let me know what you think. Please review. No flames please.**


	2. Ahsoka Doesn't Know Her Talent

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take One**

"Well, maybe if you tell me what you've been doing these last few months, I could help you & maybe you won't be getting in so late," he saya as he pulls her closer to him.

"And I wish I could tell you what I'm doing, but I can't. And I'd also wish you'd stop pestering me about it & just trust me," she saya, then kissing his lips.

"I trust you. Just tell me what the f**king secret is." Ahsoka laughs out loud.

"Cut!"

"It's the second scene of this movie and I'm sick of this goddamn secret. What is it? What the f**k is it?" Ahsoka keeps laughing.

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take Two**

"Well, maybe if you tell me what you've been doing these last few months, I could help you & maybe you won't be getting in so late," he says as he pulls her closer to him.

"And I wish you would leave me the hell alone about it! Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Cut!" Ahsoka plops her head on the pillow, laughing at her outburst. Anakin falls out the bed, laughing on the floor.

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take Three**

"So, you have a job?" he questions.

"It's not as much as a job as sorta a hobby that I make money off of," she answers.

"So, you're making money? What have you been doing with it?" he asks.

"Well, if you'll be patient & stop asking me, you'll soon find out. And I'm pretty sure..." Her cell phone rang. She answers it.

"Hello? I'm working on the movie, baby. We'll be there in a while. We need to finish this scene. Okay. See you in a little while. Alright. Bye." She puts the phone back and turns to Anakin. "What were you saying?"

Anakin burst out laughing. Ahsoka is trying not to laugh while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait. What happened?"

"You answered your phone in the middle of the scene."

"Can we just add that in there?"

"No."

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take Five**

"You know what?" he asks.

"What, Ani?" she questions.

"I haven't heard that beautiful singing voice of yours in a while. Why don't you sing a little something?" he replies.

"Ani, I know how much you love my singing, but can't it wait a little while?" she protests.

"Come on, just one song," he pleads.

"I said no, you horny bastard." She stares at him for a moment, then they both start laughing.

"Cut!"

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take Seven**

"How about 'Halo?'"

"Sure. I love that game, but how about a song?" She starts laughing. Anakin's confused. "What? What did I miss?"

"She meant the song 'Halo', not the game."

"Oh. My bad."

**Ahsoka's Talent: Take Eight**

"How about 'Halo?'"

"Perfect."

"Too bad. I don't know the words."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Because that was my line." They both laugh.

"Cut! Come on, people!"

**Again, we see Anakin fall and mess things up. Hopfully, you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review.**


	3. Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret Idiocy

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take One**

"Morning, Skyguy, or should I say evening. You're finally up," she says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he asks as he sits up.

"I've been a mess." Anakin tries to hold back his laughter, then burst with laugther. Ahsoka was confused. "What'd I say?"

"You said you've been a mess, not you were in the mess."

"Oh. My bad."

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Three**

"But we're on vacation. Why would they come looking for us?" she asks.

"I thought you said that people were wondering where I was," he replies confused.

"I also once said that Lady Gaga was good, but I lied then." They both start laughing.

"Cut! Can't you people get your lines right?"

"Can't you get a sense of humor?" They laugh even more.

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Four**

"But we're on vacation. Why would they come looking for us?" she asks.

"I thought you said that people were wondering where I was," he replies confused.

"Yes, & I mean Rex and other clones. Not anyone that can send us on a mission," she says smiling.

"Then why would you make me believe that the Council was looking for us?"

"Cut!"

"I was rushing to get dressed for f**k's sake. What the hell?"

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Six**

"Hey there Owen," Anakin says greeting him. Owen stops & turns to face them.

"Hey there, Anakin. How you been?" he says hugging his brother.

"I've been better. How about you, you doing ok?" he asks hugging him back.

"Yea, me too. Hey Ahsoka," he said then hugging her. He tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away laughing.

"Cut! Owen, you're not suppose to kiss her."

"But, can I? Just a little kiss?"

"No. Let's go again."

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Seven**

"Hey there Owen," Anakin says greeting him. Owen stops & turns to face them.

"Hey there, Anakin. How you been?" he says hugging his brother.

"I've been better. How about you, you doing ok?" he asks hugging him back.

"Yea, me too. Hey Ahsoka," he says then hugging her. He tries to kiss her again.

"Cut! Owen! We just said you can't kiss her."

"Come on. Just a little kiss."

"No."

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Eight**

"Hey there Owen," Anakin says greeting him. Owen stops & turns to face them.

"Hey there, Anakin. How you been?" he says hugging his brother.

"I've been better. How about you, you doing ok?" he asks hugging him back.

"Yea, me too. Hey Ahsoka," he says then hugging her. Once again, he tries to kiss her.

"I've had it with this. F**k this! These mother f**kers don't know how f**king do this f**king movie! Tell Jasmine I quit!" Slams the door as he leaves. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Owen stayed where they were.

"So, can I kiss her or what?"

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Ten**

When they get in the living room, Jaden is sitting on the floor watching TV. When he sees them, he jumps up and runs to them, but trips and falls. Anakin and Ahsoka can't help but laugh at him.

"Cut! What the hell was that, Jaden?"

"He's just a kid. Give him another try."

"And hopefully you'll last longer than our last director."

"What happened to him?"

"Let's just say he blew up."

"Literally?"

"No."

"Okay."

**Anakin and Ahsoka's Secret: Take Twelve**

"Mommy, truth or dare?" he asks with a wide grin.

"Dare," she answers thinking he isn't going to ask her to do something horrible. What's the worst he could tell her to do?

"I dare you to kiss daddy," he says innocently. Ahsoka smiles & looks at Anakin. He smiles back at her. She goes over to him & kisses him passionately. When Jaden sees how long she kisses him, he starts to moan for them to stop. They ignore him and keep kissing. It turned into a full on make out session. They fell on top of each other and starts to remove their clothes.

"Cut! Cut! CUT! Somebody get teh kid out of here and break those two up.

**I could've done more, but I can't think of anything right now. The old director quit and a new one was hired. Please review.**


	4. Their Secret Idiocy in Danger

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take One**

When they get to the temple, they go straight to the council chambers. As they enter the room, Anakin trips and falls. The Council and Ahsoka laugh at him.

"Cut!" Ahsoka continues to laugh.

"No one even said their lines."

"Let's try it again.

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Two**

When they get to the temple, they go straight to the council chambers. As they enter the room, they see Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, & Ki-Adi Mundi. The rest of the council is absent.

"You called for us master?" Anakin asks to Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Where is my lightsaber?"

"Cut!"

"Seriously. Where is my lightsaber? I can't find it."

"Someone find Obi-Wan's lightsaber please."

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Four**

"Yes, he is. Owen is my stepbrother, but he doesn't have any kids," Anakin replies also worrying about Jaden.

"Well, we need you & your padawan to go warn him. He may not have kids, but this kidnapper apparently doesn't know that. Your brother may still be in trouble," Mace says.

"Didn't I say he was my stepbrother, not brother? What the f**k is wrong with you?"

"Cut!" Ahsoka can't help but laugh at him. "Anakin, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry. There is a difference between brother and stepbrother."

"The script says brother."

"Well, can we change it?"

"No. That's how she wrote it."

"Whatever. Sorry. Let's go again."

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Five**

"Yes, he is. Owen is my stepbrother, but he doesn't have any kids," Anakin replies also worrying about Jaden.

"Well, we need you & your padawan to go warn him. He may not have kids, but this kidnapper apparently doesn't know that. Your brother may still be in trouble," Mace says.

"I'm sorry. It's still bothering me."

"Cut!"

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Seven**

"Anakin, what if it's Dooku & he knows about Jaden?" she asks in a frantic tone out of worry for her son.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Right now, we need to get to Tatoonie. When we get there, we're going to take Jaden & bring him to the temple. He'll be safe here. It might be Dooku & he might know about Jaden, but right now, we need to get him," he says holding Ahsoka trying to comfort her.

"Okay..." She slips and falls. Anakin laughs as he helps her to her feet. "That's not funny!"

"Cut!"

"Who the f**k waxed the floor before the shoot?"

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Eight**

"Anakin, what if it's Dooku & he knows about Jaden?" she asks in a frantic tone out of worry for her son.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Right now, we need to get to Tatoonie. When we get there, we're going to take Jaden & bring him to the temple. He'll be safe here. It might be Dooku & he might know about Jaden, but right now, we need to get him," he says holding Ahsoka trying to comfort her. Ahsoka moves away from him, holding her noise.

"Holy crap!"

"What?"

"You need a breath mint!"

"Cut!"

"Have you been eating garlic? What the hell?"

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Ten**

"I never thought someone would find out about him. Not this soon. He's too young for this," she says leaning on Owen's shoulder.

"It's ok, Beru. He'll be fine, right?" Owen comments trying to calm down his wife.

"How the f**k am I suppose to know?"

"Cut!"

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Eleven**

"He's going to be okay?" Beru asks.

"Yeah." Anakin answers.

"How do you know?"

"He's the hero of the move. He can't die." They burst out laughing.

"Cut!"

**Their Secret's in Danger: Take Thirteen**

_You are my sunshine  
><em>_My only sunshine  
><em>_You make me happy  
><em>_When skies are gray_

_You just don't know how  
><em>_How much I love you  
><em>_Please don't take my  
><em>_Sunshine away_

_I don't know the  
>Rest of this song<br>So I'm going stop  
>So I can go<em>

Ahsoka and Jaden start laughing.

"Cut!"

"I really don't know the rest of the song."

**Another chapter full of blunders. Hope you liked it. Tell me. Leave a review.**


	5. Ahsoka's Attitude in the Way

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take One**

Ahsoka starts to stir in her sleep in a nightmare. She springs up gasping. Anakin wakes up & sees her awake panting.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" he asks worried.

"I just had the worst dream. Jaden grew up to be like Justin Bieber."

"Cut!" Ahsoka plops her head back down on the pillow, laughing. Anakin laughs with her.

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Two**

Ahsoka starts to stir in her sleep in a nightmare. She springs up gasping. Anakin wakes up & sees her awake panting.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" he asks worried.

"I just had the worst dream. You went bald." They both start laughing.

"Cut!" They continue to laugh.

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Four**

"Mommy, why don't you want to be my mommy?" Jaden asks.

"Oh, baby, I do want to be your mommy& I am your mommy, now & forever," she replies hugging him.

"Then why can't I call you mommy or daddy my mommy?" he questions curiously.

"Because you're daddy's not your mommy."

"Cut!" Ahsoka and Jaden start laughing.

"You gotta admit. That line was a bit confusing."

**Ahsoka's Secert in the Way: Take Five**

"Mommy, why don't you want to be my mommy?" he asks.

"Oh, baby, I do want to be your mommy& I am your mommy, now & forever," she replies hugging him.

"Then why can't I call you mommy or daddy my uncle daddy..." They both start laughing.

"CUT! What is wrong with you people?"

"Come on. He's three."

"Let's go again."

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Seven**

"What is your name, son?" Mace asks in a gentle voice.

"Jaden Starkiller, sir." Ahsoka tries to hold back her laugh. Everyone else laughed out loud.

"Cut! Your name is Skywalker, not Starkiller." Jaden notices his mistake and laughs.

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Eight**

"What is your name, son?" he asks in a gentle voice.

"I don't remember, sir." Everyone, including Jaden, laughs.

"Cut!"

"I don't remember my name."

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Eleven**

"I can't just leave. I'm with my son. We had a deal when I'm with my family, I don't have to come in," she says back.

"Hey, do you want to lose everything we invested in? Unless you want to get cut, you'll get you're sexy Togruta ass down here," the man says with a strained voice trying not to yell.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? What the f**k is wrong with you? I told you not to f**king call me that you f**king motherf**ker! I am not your f**king w**e! Don't say s**t to me! Don't say s**t to me!"

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Someone get Ahsoka off the transmittor!" Anakin laughs at her.

**Ahsoka's Secret in the Way: Take Thirteen**

"Ok, I'll…" she starts when another voice comes through the transmission.

"Hey, 'Soka, baby. Come on. Time is money & we need to get this out by tomorrow," the voice yells.

"Didn't I tell your ass to stop f**king talking to me like that? I am not your motherf**king w**e! You don't f**king talk to me like that! I make your ass rich!"

"Cut!" Ahsoka continues yelling at the guy while Anakin is laughing his head off.

**Another finished chapter. Please review.**


	6. Ahsoka's Rudeness Revealed

**More outtakes for ya.**

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take One**

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly & carefully moved her off his chest so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he got up, he went to check on Jaden. He wasn't in his room.

"Cut! Where's Jaden?" No one knew. "Does anyone know where this kid is?"

"I found him! He's on the roof!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him down!"

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Two**

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly & carefully moved her off his chest so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he got up, he went to check on Jaden. He was also sound asleep, finally. He went outside to the lake to watch the swans. One of the swans started attacking Anakin.

"AH! GET THIS SWAN OFF ME!"

"Cut! Someone get that swan!" Everyone starts chasing Anakin and the swan.

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Four**

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly & carefully moved her off his chest so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he got up, he went to check on Jaden. He was also sound asleep, finally. He went outside to the lake to watch the swans. He saw 3 swans together. Two were regular sized while one looked like a baby. The sight reminded him of him, Ahsoka, & Jaden. A few minutes later, Ahsoka came out of the cottage & saw Anakin sitting by the lake. She walked up behind him & put her arms around his neck.

"HOLY FORCE! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Cut!" Ahsoka fell back laughing. Anakin was trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry. She scared the crap out of me."

"Let's try this again."

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Five**

The next day, Anakin woke up to Ahsoka still asleep on his chest. She looked peaceful, so he got up quietly & carefully moved her off his chest so he wouldn't wake her up. Once he got up, he went to check on Jaden. He was also sound asleep, finally. He went outside to the lake to watch the swans. He saw 3 swans together. 2 were regular sized while one looked like a baby. The sight reminded him of him, Ahsoka, & Jaden. A few minutes later, Ahsoka came out of the cottage & saw Anakin sitting by the lake. She walked up behind him & put her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her arm and sighed.

"Anakin, is something wrong?" she asked softly. He chuckled softly.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect, now that you're here," he replied looking at her. She kissed his cheek & rested her chin on his shoulder. She sniffed him and backed away.

"Ani, you need a shower."

"Cut! Ahsoka?"

"Sorry. He does."

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Eight**

While they were eating, Anakin had to tell Ahsoka something important.

"Ahsoka, I need to go into town for a while. I might be gone all day, but I be back before 9:00," he told her.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked confused.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret but it's for you & Jaden," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it. Since I won't tell you my secret, you're not gonna tell me where you're going. That's what you're saying? You know what? Keep your little secret. I don't care."

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Ahsoka laughs at her own outburst. Anakin and Jaden laugh with her.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it."

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Ten**

"I know, but we just got a great deal if we released another one today," he replied still nervous, "Can't you get his father to watch him. That's the point of being a family, you know."

"Says the one who left his girlfriend when he found out she was pregnant," she replied.

"Hey, I told you that wasn't my baby! You're getting off topic. Can he watch the kid or not?" he responded.

"No. I'm not getting off topic. That baby was yours and you know it!"

"Cut! Ahsoka! This is no time for gossip!"

"Sorry. Let's go again."

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Twelve**

Ahsoka went to a room with 2 people in it. One was a fat green Twi'lek who looked around Obi-Wan's age & the other was the same man she spoke to earlier named Akeen.

"Mommy! That man's fat! Why is he fat?"

"Cut!"

**Ahsoka's Secret Revealed: Take Fifteen**

"Don't you remember that he's in danger? When you 2 disappear & I don't know where you are, I have to think the worst. Do you want me to always think that you're dead or kidnapped?" he yelled.

"I didn't think that you…" she started.

"That's right, you don't think before you do things! Ahsoka, you've always been like this! And now that we have Jaden, you don't think about how it makes me feel when I don't know where you are," he yelled.

"Why must you always assume things of me? You always think I don't think! It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Cut!"

"This is a bunch of bull! I'm outta here! I'm done! I'm out!" Ahsoka walks out and slams the door. Everyone stands around confused.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we can't finish without Ahsoka. I guess we'll wrap it up for the day."

**I'm not sure if this one was as funny as the other outtakes, but it's all I have now. Hope you like it.**


	7. Ahsoka's Doomed

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated this in a LONG time, but here's another chapter.**

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take One**

Back at the cottage, Anakin was still horrified about hitting Ahsoka. He saw Jaden in the doorway. He looked upset.

"Hey, Jaden. What are you doing up?" Anakin said wiping his tears.

"I had a bad dream that my lekku were gone and Justin Bieber was my brother."

"Cut! Jaden, that's not the line."

"I know, but I really did have a dream like that once. It was so scary!"

"Let's run this again, people."

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take Four**

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Jaden asked.

"Daddy made a big mistake with mommy today. You don't have to worry about it," he replied.

"Did you make her listen to Lady Gaga again?"

"Cut! Jaden! What the heck was that?"

"It's a good question to ask."

"But it's not the line!"

"But can't it be?"

"NO!"

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take Five**

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Jaden asked.

"Daddy made a big mistake with mommy today. You don't have to worry about it," he replied.

"Did you make her watch MAD? You know she hates that show."

"JADEN!" Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a kid. Calm down."

"I'll calm down when he gets the line right!"

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take Nine**

"Skywalker, do you know what happened to your padawan?" Mace first spoke.

"No. We had an argument & she ran out. I don't know where she went," he replied.

"Well, we know. And it's not good," he said. He then played a holovideo. He saw Ventress first. She and Dooku were dancing horribly to an upbeat song.

"Cut! What is that?" The Jerry the camera guy cut the video off.

"Sorry! Wrong video!"

"How did you even get that and do they know you have it?"

"We do now!" Ventress and Dooku start to chase Jerry with their lightsabers.

"Somebody get those three back here!"

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take Ten**

"Skywalker, do you know what happened to your padawan?" Mace first spoke.

"No. We had an argument & she ran out. I don't know where she went," he replied.

"Well, we know. And it's not good," he said. He then played a holovideo. He saw Ventress first. She had on a brunette wig looking at herself in a mirror.

"Look at me. I'm Senator Amidala. I'm so beautiful and politically correct about everything. Everyone should do what I want because it's the right way because it's my way." Dooku snickered behind the camera. Ventress turned and saw him hiding in her closet. "DOOKU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU AND DOOKU ARE DEAD, JERRY!" Ventress starts to chase Dooku and Jerry with her lightsabers.

"YOU PEOPLE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT TODAY! NO WONDER THE LAST DIRECTOR QUIT!"

**Ahsoka in Trouble: Take Twelve**

"Who is this man?" Mace asked not worrying about Ahsoka's secret.

"His name is Akeen. He gave me his comlink number," he said. He walked over to the reactor & punched in the numbers. Akeen came up on the projector. He was making out with a Twi'Lek woman. Anakin covered Jaden's eyes.

"CUT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT! YOU ALL GIVE ME MIGRANES! I AM OUT!" The director stormed out of the studio. Everyone stood around looking at each other.

"What do we do now?"

"Daddy, can I look now?" Anakin turned the video off, then took his hand from Jaden's eyes. "So, do we just go home?"

"No. Not yet. We'll figure something out."

**Short, I know, but they need to find a new director and it ain't gonna be me. I did my job by writing the script for this story. Please leave a nice review of what you thought. I know it's probably not as funny, but I'm a little out of touch with my funny side at the moment.**

**Also, as some of you may have seen, I've been promoting my friend, MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996, and her Michael Jackson based stories. I really think you guys should check them out. They are really good. Please look at them.**


End file.
